It's Not Just A Dare
by Neiro Yukiko
Summary: Taiora & bit of Koumi Sora is the new girl in town and Taichi is the most popular guy in the high school! What will happen if Sora fell for him? And is taichi just dating her because of the dare, her looks? Or does he really like her? FINISHED!
1. New in Town

Heyoz ppl!!! Okay . my last fic sucked and this one will too probably . plz bear with me . my 2nd fic . lolz!!! Anyways . plz read and review and gove me comments on howta write better!!!  
  
Special Thanks!! :  
  
Thanks soooooo much Kamehameha (sorri if I spelled ur name rong .. I 4got howta spell). You were the 1st oen to review my 1st fic (Christmas Wishes) and thx sooo much for giving me comments on hwota write better!!!!!!! Your stories ROX!!! Luv ya . ~huggiez~  
  
Kawaii-Q : Ok . on with the story!!!!!! AND . I dunt own any of these characters . I wish I did . then Yamora wouldn't happen and instead . it will be TAIORA!!!!!!! ^^"  
  
~ It's Not Just A Dare ~  
  
I hate going to a new school . *sigh* why did we have to move?!?! Ugh .. everyone is staring at me . this totally sux!!!  
  
A girl about my age walked up to me. "Hi I'm Tachikawa Mimi, are you new here? And . what grade are you?"  
  
I looked at her. She has long, light brown hair with beautiful reddish brown eyes. She's tall and skinny and beautiful and ya . you get the point!! "Oh hi Mimi .. Hai, I'm new here . oh ya, I'm Takenouchi Sora. Dozo Yoroshiku. And I am in grade 11, you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a tenth grader here. Well, anyways, nice meeting ya, wana have lunch with me and my friends there?" She said, gesturing toward her group of friends by the school.  
  
Her friends were mostly guys, only a few girls there. Damn, her 'guy' friends are sooo cute. One of the guys caught my eyes. He was tall and skinny with messy brown hair and no offense or anything, it looked kinda like a broom. Hehe! He's good-looking and I bet he has tons of girlfriends, man.  
  
Oh no, is he staring at me staring at him?! I blushed and quickly turned away to look around the school. Suddenly the bell rang. I ran in and found my homeroom.  
  
Then I saw him again. I guess he's in my homeroom. I sat down on the front of the class beside a girl with straight, black hair. "Hi" she said. "I'm Nemukko but everyone calls me Nemmie!"  
  
"Konnichiwa Nemmie, I'm Sora."  
  
I saw him sitting at the back of the room flirting with some girl with blonde hair. Nemmie told me that his name was Yagami Taichi and that he's one of the MOST popular guys in the school AND that he's a freaking flirt (Sowwi taichi . I don't mean to say this about you!! * cries *). And the girl he was flirting with was Tunakiku Nashiko.  
  
When the bell rang for lunch, I ran out so quickly that I tripped! "Ugh I'm such a klutz!" I moaned.  
  
Then a hand held out infront of me. I looked up and saw Taichi. I took his hand and got up. "Thanks." He grinned his famous grin and I blushed so badly that I look like a freaking tomato.  
  
"Hey, you're Sora right? That girl that Mimi was talking to this morning outside the school, right?"  
  
"Ya ..." I blushed again . ugh . I gotta stop doing that!!!  
  
"I see, call me Tai. You're eating lunch with us, right? Let's go!"  
  
He took my hand and started dragging me to the café. "WAIT!!!"  
  
He turned around and stare at me. "What?"  
  
"I didn't even get my lunch yet." I said softly. "Oh, okay, you're should've told me sooner man." "Sorri!"  
  
After I got my lunch, we walked to the café. He had his arm around my shoulder. When we got in, Mimi ran up and pulled me over to their table. We chatted and ate. Then Tai put his arm around my waist. I blushed AGAIN! (Sorry, I'm kinda making Sora really . gentle and all . you know . blushy kinda girl .. Hehe!)  
  
"TAI!!! Quit scaring her already, you bastard." Yelled a laughing blonde guy across from where I sat.  
  
"Whatever, Yamato." He pulled his arm away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yupee. Finally done my 1st chapter of my 2nd fic!!! Lolz .. hope you liked it better than the last one!!! I know it's short but I promise I'll make it longer for the next chappie!!! Plz R/R!!!! ~ muahz ~  
  
~ Kawaii-Q 


	2. The Dance

Okay . me on 2bd chapter now . yay .. hehe . !! Hope you'll like it .! And happy CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!  
  
~ The Dance ~  
  
After school, I slowly walked home with Nemmie since she lives in the same apartment as I do. She lives on the 15th floor while I live on the 24th floor. While we walked, we chatted about school, friends, moving, etc. Pretty boring ... until Nemmie started talking about Taichi and his ex- girlfriends. He had like soooo many girlfriends that you can't count with all your fingers and toes .. or I should just say ... he had over 20 girlfriends and Nemmie said that the longest period of time that he dated someone was only one week! But ... I wasn't all that surprise, I mean with that face, how can any girl resist? Well . maybe except for Nemmie .... Hehe!  
  
Anyways, when I got home, I went into my room and sat infront of my computer.  
  
"Welcoem Back Sora" the computer says.  
  
I typed in my password and went on ICQ. Only Nemmie is online. She messaged me.  
  
Nyanko: Hey Sor!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue Sky: Halo  
  
Nyanko: Are you gona go to the dance on Friday??  
  
Blue Sky: Wah? We have a dance on Friday??  
  
Nyanko: Yupz . didn't you listen?  
  
Blue Sky: I guess not . hehe ^^"  
  
Nyanko: Oh .. okay! So .. are you going?  
  
Blue Sky: I duno . if I have a date. Are you?  
  
Nyanko: Yupz .. I'm going with Yamato. He just asked me! ^____^  
  
Blue Sky: Icic . Yamato, is he the guy with blonde hair that always hangs out with Tai?  
  
Nyanko: Yupoz!  
  
Blue Sky: Oh okie dokie!  
  
Nyanko: Yo Sora .. I gtg so ttylz kayz??? Bybyez!  
  
Blue Sky: Buh byez.  
  
Then the system notice thingy on ICQ started blinking. Sora double clicked it. Someone added her. She checked the profile of the person who added her but it doesn't give the real name of the person, she only knows that it's a guy.  
  
Soccer Freak: Hey  
  
Blue Sky: Who are you .??  
  
Soccer Freak: Aww . you don't know?  
  
Blue Sky: ..........  
  
Soccer Freak: Tai!  
  
Blue Sky: Oh! Okay . hi! How did you get my ICQ number?  
  
Soccer Freak: I have my ways .... Heh! So, watcha doing? You going to the dance with anyone?  
  
Blue Sky: Umm.... I duno, depends if anyone asks me, you?  
  
Soccer Freak: Of course, I would never miss out on a dance or party! So, you wana come with me?!  
  
Blue Sky: OH! Umm, sure I guess, but why are you asking me? There are tons of other "popular" gurls.  
  
Soccer Freak: So? Your point is...?  
  
Blue Sky: Nvm! Anyways, I gtg, byby!  
  
Soccer Freak: Ok, catcha l8r! I'll pick you up @ 6:30 Friday night. K?  
  
Blue Sky: Um, sure sure. 88!  
  
Sora went offline and went to bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Friday Night ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oh my gosh! What should I wear for the dance?!?!?! Tai will be here soon, in 15 minutes!! Ahh!!! Finally, Sora picked out what she wanted to wear. She wore a black T-shirt with the words 'Love' on it and a skirt (or dress or w/e) that goes down to her knee. She put her short hair up in a little pony tail. After she's done everything, the doorbell rang. Sora grabbed her bag, put on her shoes and opened the door.  
  
Tai was standing outside with a big grin on his face. He wore a dark blue T- shirt and khaki pants.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yupz" I answered excitedly.  
  
We walked to the school quietly. Then he put his arm on my shoulder when we entered the school. When we got in, I see sooo many girls glaring at me, not just normal glares! Evil, dead, jealous, etc . stares! From that night on, I know I won't have a good time in this High school especially with the 'popular' girls.  
  
When we went in, I saw Mimi dancing with this redhead guy that I didn't notice before. He was pretty short, for a guy. He was about Mimi's height, just maybe a centimeter taller. Mimi saw us and waved then she ran toward us with the 'redhead' following close behind.  
  
"Hey you two! And oh, this is Koushiro but we all call him Izzy, Sora!"  
  
"Hey" Izzy said softly, blushing.  
  
"He's a computer freak!! And a smartass!!!! BUT, that's what I like about him." Said a happy Mimi, grinning.  
  
"So ... He's your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Izzy blushed bright red. "Excuse me, I'm going to the washroom."  
  
The three of us walked to the dance floor and started dancing. I saw nemmie and called to her. "Nemmie!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She turned around. "Oh hi Sor!"  
  
She was dancing with Yamato. They walked over and we chatted for a bit. Then we continue dancing. After a little while, Nemmie and I went to the tables and sat down, we wanted a rest.  
  
"OoOOooo ... so you fell for the great Taichi Yagami too, eh?"  
  
I blushed, "No way, he just asked me cuz ... I'm new here and I don't have a date."  
  
We kept talking until we heard the DJ saying "Now for a SLOW song!!!!"  
  
Almost all the girls went to Yamato and Taichi right away, crowding on them. Taichi and Yamato got out though, somehow. Yamato went to Nemmie and asked her for the dance. Tai walked over to me and held out his hand. "May I?" he asked, grinning.  
  
I looked up at him and nodded. I got up and took his hand. He pulled me to the dance floor. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him. Blushing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started dancing.  
  
After the dance (as in the WHOLE dance party thing) ended, Tai walked me home. When we got to my apartment, I unlocked the door, said bye to him and was about to go in when he grabbed my arm, pulled me close and kissed me, on the lips. I was so startled that I didn't even push him away.  
  
Finally, I came to my senses and pushed him away. He looked at me, grinning as usual. I blushed and ran into my apartment without looking back OR saying goodbye. I took a quick shower and went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about 'him'. I think I, Takenouchi Sora, really fell for him!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yay . me finally done 2nd chapter .. longer right? Hehe, anyways, Merry X'mas!!! And Thx so much Kamehameha for reviewing my 2nd fic!!!!! Luv ya!  
  
~ Kawaii-Q 


	3. It Hurts

Heyoz everyone!!!! Me updating now . lolz . after X'mas . hmm . anyways . hope you'll like it!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
TAIORAMANIAK: Thx!!!!!! Glad you like my story! err... Dey took InuSan... T-T : Yupz . TAIORA ROX!!! Me? Neat talents? Hehe . okie . THX!! Kefu05: THANKS!!!! Happy you lke it . O_o lolz *NoKkAx*: Thx for reviewing both my chappies!!! Luv ya . ~huggiez~ and I'm updating now! Budgie: Thx!!!!! Me love your stories toooooo!!! They rock!!!!!!!! =D Kamehameha: Thank you tooooo!!!! Your stories are goooood too! ^___^  
  
Kawaii-Q: Anyways . on with the story . or .. chappie!!!! And PLZ Review!!! Thx . LUV YA!!!! And . Merry Late X'mas!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~It Hurts~  
  
The next school day which is Monday, Sora woke up and do what everyone does in the morning and went to school. On her way to school, she met up with Nemmie.  
  
"SORA!!!!!!!!!! Hey Sora!!"  
  
"Oh . hi Nem. Supz?"  
  
"Nothing really, what's the matter Sor? You look ....awful!" cried Nemmie worriedly.  
  
"OH?! Nothing, really it's nothing, Nem. Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Sora, TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sora stared at her friend. "Okay, I give up, *sigh* umm, Nem, I think I am .......starting to... umm ..... like Tai." Said Sora, blushing.  
  
"Oh, SORA! Oh my gosh!!! Sora, you should get over him alright? Not that I'm not happy or anything it's just that ... I don't want you to get hurt, you understand Sor??"  
  
"I know, but I just can't control my feelings, you know." Sora said, looking down.  
  
"I know, anyways, let's just get to school and forget about him this moment, okie?"  
  
"Okay, I'll try Nem."  
  
Nemmie and Sora walked the rest of the way to school quietly, without a word. When they got to school, they went their separate ways. (I know they're in the same homeroom BUT it's Day 2, hehe, no homeroom today . ^^") Sora has her first class which is Science on Day 2 with 'Nashiko'. WOW, what a great thing to start the day with? *sigh* Oh wellz, as long as she doesn't bother me, I won't bother her. (Btw, Nashiko isn't in the class yet . ^_^ sorri about the misunderstanding!!! -_-") Then Nashiko went in the classroom with her 'popular' friends. Once they saw me, they shot death glares at me, I looked away.  
  
'Uhh, why are THEY glaring at ME? I didn't do anything to them!!'  
  
Then it hit me, it's because they're 'jealous' of me, they thought I was going to take away Taichi.  
  
I spent the rest of the class time being REALLY uneasy. They were staring at me for the WHOLE time. What's wrong with them? Don't they ever get tired? *sigh* When the bell rang, I quickly walked out and crashed into you know it, Tai! All my books fell to the hard floor and I picked them up one by one quickly, trying to avoid Taichi's eyes.  
  
"Hey Sora." I ignored him and kept on picking up my books.  
  
"I sai HI Sora!" I once again ignored him until he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me up, making me drop all my books again.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong with you? I said HI so many times."  
  
I looked at him. "Sorry, I need to go, see ya later Tai." I picked up my books and ran away from a stunned, confused Tai.  
  
When the lunch bell rang, I walked to my locker, put my books in it and took up my lunch money. (Hehe, sora needs to buy lunch today . ^^") Suddenly, someone slammed my locker shut. I expected it to be Tai, but to my surprise, it wasn't, instead, it was Nashiko and her friends. They glared at me and started swearing and insulting me until Nashiko stopped them. She pushed me onto the locker and slapped me (SORRY SORA!!!! OWWW!). Then she kicked me on the stomach and I fell to the ground, groaning in pain, holding my stomach.  
  
"Don't you dare messing with us Sora Takenouchi (wait . Takenouchi Sora I mean . ^^")! Tai's mine! And don't you dare taking him away bitch! (EEK! Ugh!!!)"  
  
With that, she and her friends walked away, laughing.  
  
I got up, locked my locker and went to the washroom to clean up. I looked terrible! My face was all red and there was a VERY VERY VERY tiny scratch at the side near the hair. And my stomach hurts like hell! "Well .. at least I can cover the scratch with my hair." I said aloud, staring into the mirror.  
  
When I got to the café, I went to buy my lunch and then started looking for a seat. It was full, only ONE spot left and (YOU KNOW IT!!!!!!!!!) the spot was RIGHT beside Tai. I was about to leave the café and go eat outside or by the stairs when Mimi called out to me.  
  
"Over here Sora!!!"  
  
"Thanks a lot, Mimi" I muttered quietly.  
  
I slowly walked over to the table and sat down beside 'him'. He looked at me and was about to say something when Yamato interrupted him. "Sora, wassup?" I smiled, glad he interrupted Tai. "Nothing, you?" "Same. And ... um ... Have you seen Nemukko?" I can't find her all morning." "Oh, I saw her, I walked to school with her. I think she went home for lunch though." Yamato sighed, "okay, thx Sora."  
  
After we're all done our lunch, Mimi went to find Izzy, Yamato and his friends left. That only leaves Taichi and me alone. I began to get up and walk away when he grabbed my arm. "Sit down!" he ordered. I obediently sat down and played with my hair, trying to cover to my scar on the face. He stared at me.  
  
"Sora, why did you ignore me? Answer me NOW, goddamn it!" he asked angrily.  
  
"I-I-I-I ...... I duno . I just......" I answered, trembling, trying to keep my tears from rolling down my cheek.  
  
"And why is your left cheek all red, Sora? Are you hurt or something? Did something hurt you?" He asked, softer and nicer this time.  
  
I looked at him and quickly turned away. "No, of course not, why would you think that?"  
  
"Don't lie to me Sora." "If you know then why are you asking me at all Taichi?"  
  
He sighed, "Who did it?" I didn't answer.  
  
"WHO DID IT?!?!?!" Tears rolled down my face.  
  
"Is it Nashiko?" he yelled.  
  
I nodded. "Why do you care anyways?"  
  
"Cuz, Nashiko is my girlfriend and I don't want her causing any trouble, if words get out, I'll lose face." He said angrily.  
  
I was shocked! I can't believe what I just heard! And all this time, I thought he was worried about me. How stupid I was to even think that? Nemmie is right, I SHOULD get over him. More tears ran down my cheek. I cried and ran out of the café as fast as I can. I didn't even look back. I was too hurt.  
  
After school, I walked home alone because Nemmie was out on a date with Yamato. On my way home, I went into the park and got on the swing. I cried and cried. I can't belive myself. How can I allow myself to fall for Tai?! After I'm done yelling at myself, I ran home. I had convinced myself that I don't like 'him' anymore, but deep down inside, I know that's not true and that I will always love him no matter what.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kawaii-Q: Done my 3rd chappie ... I know this chappie sucked .. I made Taichi so ...... ya .. you know!!! *cries* I promise I'll make it more interesting next time, at least, I'll try, hehe ^^"! Anyways, ja! Buhbyez!!!!! ~huggiez~  
  
~ Kawaii-Q 


	4. Broke Up and Forgiven

Me updating again!!! Me fast .. lolz . jkz jkz! Anyways, my last chappie kinda .. Sucked . and taichi got so mean . (SORRY TAICHI!!! *cries*) But . anyways, on with my 4th chappie!!! Here goes .. Hope it'll be better than the last one, but I doubt that, hehe! Bear with moi!!!!! ,  
  
Special Thx To: (AGAIN?!?! Yupz!!) ^^"  
  
Budgie, Skadi, TaichiKamiya02, Kamehameha for reviewing my 3rd chapter!!!!!! ^____^"  
  
Kawaii-Q: Thx all of ya for reading my fic ... and anyways . on with the 4th chapter!  
  
Broke Up and Forgiven  
  
When I got home (Same day as lat chappie okie??), I threw my bag on the bed and log into my computer. I went on ICQ and saw 'him' on. He messaged me.  
  
Soccer Freak: Hey Sor, sorri about today, I didn't mean to yell okay?  
  
Soccer Freak: Answer me plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Soccer Freak: Sor, listen, I was just kinda mad okay? Can't you forgive me?  
  
I ignored all his messages and chatted with someone else instead. Then he got tired and stopped messaging me and went offline. I went to the Message History in ICQ and checked what he typed to me. A tear came down my eye. I quickly wiped it away.  
  
'Should I forgive him?' That question was in my head for the rest of the day. I still don't know the answer to it by the next day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Two days later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I walked to school with Nemmie two days later. I went into my classroom and sat down gloomily. It was another Day 2 and I see Nashiko arrived early today. She glared at me when I walked in, but stopped when the class started. After class, I quickly ran to my next class. When lunch came, I was starving so I quickly grabbed my lunch from my locker and jogged to the café (Jogged?! Okay ... I'm weird, hmmm anyways, o ya, she brought a lunch today ^^" ahahah). On my way to the café, I saw Taichi and Nashiko arguing by Tai's locker. I was about to turn around and walk another way when I heard this:  
  
"It's over Nashiko. We both had fun, but it's finished! Alright?"  
  
"I'm not just a toy Taichi, you can't just dump me like that, jerk!"  
  
Taichi smirked. "Well well, is today the 1st day you know me? You know I'm never serious in a relationship and I NEVER date a girl for more than a week! I already dated you for 3 days and I think it's enuff. Anyway, our relationship is over." Said Tai coldly.  
  
"You son of a bitch, Tai!" She raised her hand to slap him but he was too quick and he stopped her by holding or grabbing (W/E) her arm.  
  
"Don't you even try to do that, bitch."  
  
Nashiko freed her arm and stomped away toward where I was. She saw me, gave me a death glare and continued walking away.  
  
Taichi turned and saw me. He walked over and said hi.  
  
"You heading to the café?" he asked gently.  
  
I nodded. "Let's go together then." He said and took my hand. I pulled my hand away.  
  
"Why?!" "Why what? And ... HEY you're talking to me? Does that mean you finally forgave me?"  
  
"Don't get outa topic. Why did you break up with her?"  
  
"You heard me, I'm finished with her."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Okay okay, I just don't like her, never had."  
  
"And you dated her? You were playing with her feelings?! She's right, you ARE a son of a bitch!" With that, I ran away to the café, leaving a shocked and angry guy staring after me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ After School ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I had to work in my mom's flower shop today after school so I went in, dropped my backpack in the back room, changed into my kimono and went out to the front. My mom looked up from what she was doing and greeted me.  
  
"Hello Sora, had a good day today?"  
  
"It was okay mom."  
  
She nodded and continued doing what she was doing before. Then the Sora's cell phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello? Sora Speaking."  
  
"Sora? It's me Taichi! Don't hang up, plz!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Sora, can you just come to the park right now? I wana talk to you."  
  
"Sorri, I'm busy now leave me alone."  
  
"Sora, plzzzzz?! I just wana talk, okay?"  
  
"Uhh .... *sigh* alright, bye."  
  
"Mom, I need to go out for a few minutes, k?" "Oh, okay Sora."  
  
I ran out to the park as quick as possible with this kimono. When I got there, Taichi was already there. He stood up.  
  
"Hi." "uhh .. hi."  
  
"Sora, really, I'm real real real sorri about yelling at you that day. I really didn't mean to ..." He paused.  
  
"Will you forgive me? Plz? And I don't play with girls' feelings, I just, she's just not the right one for me and I ..."  
  
"Sora?"  
  
'He looked sad, he actually looked sad and regretful and ... sorry.'  
  
I looked at his eyes, I just can't stay mad at him. I nodded, "Okay, I forgive you." I said softly, almost a whisper.  
  
He smiled so quickly. I smiled, and he pulled me into a gentle embrace.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yay, me done this cahppie! Sucked eh? But ... W/e! Anyways, plz R/R!!!!! And I'll try to update ASAP! And dunt worry, the 'DARE' part is coming .. At least I hope, heh! ^^" Anyways, sayonara!  
  
~ Kawaii-Q 


	5. Revenge

Sooooo sorri that I didn't update quickly!!!! Cuz well . I was kinda busy the past few dayz . and cuz my bro got a new computer so the old comp will be mine and ya . but we havent fixed up the computer thingies yet . so I couldn't really update! I'm using my bro's comp rite now . but anyways . I can't get on my bro's comp a lot so that's hwy . anyways . on with the 5th chappie!!! Hope you liked the last chappie!!!  
  
AND!!! Thankies to everyone who reviewed my story!!!!! Luv you all . hugz!!!!  
  
- Revenge -  
  
The next day, Nemmie's mom gave me a drive to school. (BTW . Taichi and Sora aren't a couple yet . ok? That was just a friendly embrace and all . ya . you get the point ,) When we arrived at the High school, we got off the car and went into the school. We grabbed our stuffs for homeroom and went into the classroom. I saw Taichi and waved. He waved back quickly. Nashiko was late that day. She glared at me (AGAIN!!!!) when she walked in and mouth the word "bitch" to me as she walked by. I ignored her turn my attention back to the front of the class.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Lunch Time!!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nemmie and I went to grab our lunch when the lunch bell rang. On our way to the café, Nemmie saw Yamato and went over to him, giving him a big hug (Sorri about not telling you about that . hehe . Nemmie and Matt started dating .. Okie? ^^"). I didn't want to bother them so I just left them alone and went into the washroom. I washed my face and was about to go out when an arm grabbed me. I turned around and instantly got a slap in the face. I immediately knew who just slapped me .... Nashiko.  
  
"You boyfriend stealing bitch!!!" With that, she punched me in the stomach.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't steal Taichi from you and he didn't break up with you cuz of me!" I managed to choke out.  
  
"Oh . really?!?! Rrrrright! What makes you think I'll even believe a word you say, you whore?!?!" she spat.  
  
She then slapped me a few more times and kicked me in the stomach and right before she left, she pushed me onto the wall and I hurt my elbow.  
  
"OWW!!!!"  
  
Nashiko gave me one last shove and a death glare and stomped out of the washroom and right before she went out, she stepped on my lunch and squished it. I sat down on the ground and lay my back on the wall. After a while, I got up and went to clean myself up. I looked at myself on the mirror, I look terrible. I've got bruises all over my arm, but at least I can cover that up, but it hurts like crazy. My face is burning red from all those slaps she gave me. I washed my face with cold water, but the redness is still there, but I managed to get the marks off. My stomach really hurts, it had a big purple bruise at the side. I cried, letting tears drop down. Finally, I decided to go out to the café.  
  
When I got to the café, I took out my money (she brought some .. Hehe!!) and bought something to eat. I saw Mimi and went over to sit next to her.  
  
"Hey Sor! Oh my gosh!!! What happened to your face? It's all ... Red! Did you burn yourself or something?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Tai glanced at me, giving me a questioning look. I looked away, trying to avoid his stare.  
  
"No .. it's nothing really ."  
  
I started eating my food. Izzy sat opposite of Mimi. He has his nose in the screen of his laptop, typing busily. He saw me staring at him and said hi. He showed me what he was doing on the laptop. I stretched my arms over to type something (I duno why I'm making her type something . what oh wells . --__--"). My sleeves went up (???!!! Went up?!?! Hmm .) and the bruises became visible. Tai and Mimi saw them 1st.  
  
"Sora!!!! What happened to your arm? You can't say it's nothing this time." yelled Mimi, staring at my arm.  
  
"I ... I...."  
  
"Spill it, Sor." Taichi said from across the table.  
  
"I just fell in the washroom, that's all." I said quietly.  
  
"No one will believe that, Sor. Tell us the truth, okay?"  
  
"I ....am."  
  
"It's Nashiko, isn't it? She did that to you, didn't she?!!?" Taichi screamed, obviously mad at Nashiko.  
  
I slowly nodded. "But don't tell anyone, plz?!" I pleaded.  
  
He looked at me, angry and finally nodded, softening his face. After lunch ended, we went our separate ways. When school ended, I walked slowly out the school and caught a glimpse of Tai and Nashiko by the soccer field. I quickly jogged over and hid behind a big tree, where I can hear and see everything clearly.  
  
"Nahsiko, if you touch another hair of Sora, you'll be sorry, bitch!!" said Tai calmly.  
  
"Oh . I'm sooo scared, Taichi, what are you going to do?! Beat me up?"  
  
"Oh, you don't believe me, do you?! Want to try it out?!" he threatened.  
  
Nashiko stared at Tai, obviously starting to get scared.  
  
"I'm telling you, Nashiko, I dumped you because I don't have ANY feelings for you, none at all and not because of Sora, you know as well as everyone else that I'm never serious and settle in a relationship. It's just a game to me. If you bug Sora again, I'll make sure you regret it, you understand?" he said fiercely.  
  
With that, Nashiko ran away, leaving Taichi standing there. He turned around and walked away slowly, hands in his pockets. I ran from the tree, crying, not because of happiness that Tai stood up for me, but because of what he said about never serious in a relationship. Meaning he will NEVER love me, I ran and ran, not knowing where I'm going.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Me done the chappie! Hope I can update soon!!!! Anyways . R/R!!! and hope you liked the chappie!!!  
  
~ Kawaii-Q 


	6. Taichi's Jealousy

Heyloz peepos!!!! Sorri that I haven't updated for sooo long …. I was kinda busy … and ya ………. Skool got in the way!!!! -sigh- Welpz ……… Thankies everyone who reviewed my story!!!!!!! Lolz and yay!!! Chinese New Year very very very soon!!!! Ahaha!! Anyways, here I go ……… continuing my fic!!!! Hope you'll like it!!!  
  
Taichi's Jealousy (Heehee ^____^)  
  
The next day (which is Saturday!!!! ^___^"), Sora slept in. Suddenly, the phone rang and woke Sora up immediately. Sora jumped up and grabbed the phone.   
  
"Hello? Takenouchi resident! Sora speaking!"  
  
"HI SORA!!!" screamed a squeaky, excited voice on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Mimi? What is it Meems?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing really, just wondering if you wana come over this afternoon! Taichi, Yama, Nemmie, and other people are coming too, so you wana come, Sor?"  
  
"Umm, sure, not like I have anything to do anyways, what time you want me to come?"  
  
"At around ………….. 1 maybe?!"  
  
"Oh sure! Cya later Meems!"  
  
"Buh byez Sora! Later!"  
  
Sora hung up and got dresses. Then she ate her lunch (It's already 12, by the way …….. Hehe!!! ^^"). After she's done, she got ready. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door of her apartment. She ran quickly to Mimi's house because it was getting windy and cold. Then suddenly, she crashed onto someone. Sora fell on her bum. (Ouch …….. That MUST hurt!!!! )   
  
"Itai!!!!!! (Ouch in Jap.!!!)"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that!!! Here, take my hand."  
  
"No really, it was my fault for not looking at where I was going, sorry!"  
  
Sora then looked up and saw a pretty good-looking guy with brown hair and eyes standing in front of her studying her, holding his hand out to her. (Of course, Taichi is cuter!!!!!!! ^______^) Sora grabbed his hand and got up.   
  
"Arigato!"  
  
"No problem. By the way, I'm Madoshi Akatuki. Umm ………. Are you Takenouchi Sora?"  
  
"Ee (Ya in Jap.!!! Or ………. Hai if you want!), how do you know?!"  
  
"I heard about you and saw you around the school, you're new here, right?"  
  
"Yup!" "Cool, you heading to Meems' house?"  
  
"Ya, you?" "Of course, let's go then!"  
  
Akatuki and Sora walked to Mimi's apartment, chatting the whole way, it seems that they have quite a lot in common! (Anyways!!!) When they got to Mimi's place, Mimi greeted them and pulled Sora in. Sora saw Taichi and looked away and started talking to Nemmie. Taichi stared at Sora with a look of anger and a bit of jealousy (of course he doesn't admit it!!! --__--") and then pulled Akatuki aside.   
  
"Yo Aka, I never knew that you know Sora." Taichi said, trying to control his anger.  
  
"I don't, I just kinda ……… bumped onto her on my way here and we started talking and all, yo man, she and I have soooo much in common." replied Akatuki casually and smiling.  
  
"I see, why are you smiling like that? You fell for her or something?!?!" Tai asked questioningly.   
  
"I duno, why you ask? Did YOU fall for her?" Akatuki asked, obviously enjoy teasing Taichi.  
  
"W- wah?!! NO WAY!!!" Tai yelled.  
  
Everyone else in the apartment turned to look at them. Tai looked away and casually went to sit down beside Yamato on the couch who was beside Nemmie who was beside Sora. (LOLZ!!! Hehe) Tai looked at Sora. Sora saw him staring at her and stood up, and went to the washroom, trying to avoid Taichi staring at her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okie Dokie ………… I'm done this chappie!!!!!!!!!!! I promise you, the DARE part is next chapter!!!! I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, read and review!!!! Luv ya!!! ~ muahz ~  
  
~ Kawaii-Q 


	7. Truth or Dare

Okay .. I'm bored so I just decided to keep writing and since my last chappie was so short ... Lolz! Anyways, here's the moment or chapter you've all been waiting for, lolz, the DARE chappie, lmao!!! Hope you'll like it!!! But I think it'll suck too, hehe, bear with moi!!! ^_____^  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
The hangout or party continued.  
  
"Yo guys!!!!! I have a FANTASTIC idea what we should do RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" yelled an excited and hyper Mimi.  
  
"What Mimi?" asked Koushiro, annoyed.  
  
"I think ...since we have soo much people here, why don't we play Truth or Dare?!?! I haven't played that game since .. since .... Since ...hmmmm ... Forever!!!!! Waddya say guys?" Mimi said, eyes shining.  
  
"Umm ... Sure Meems, if you want to that badly." replied Nemmie, obviously a little nervous.  
  
Everyone finally agreed and they started playing. Mimi started off the game.  
  
"Umm .. Yama, Truth or Dare?!?!"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Muahaha ... Kakaka (Okay ... That was weird! But ANYways ,...) I dare you to kiss Nemmie, on the lips of course! Hehe (^____^ lolz)."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yama walked over to Nemmie, pulled her into a hug and then kissed her passionately on the lips. They parted and Nemmie blushed.  
  
The game continued and then .........  
  
"Tai, I dare you to kiss Sora, on the lips for ... Hmmm ... 10 seconds!" said Yama evilly and teasingly.  
  
"Alright, I don't mind."  
  
Sora looked around nervously, obviously not wanting Tai to kiss her ever since what happened yesterday even though she DOES really like Tai. Tai went over to Sora, sat down beside her and then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Sora just sat there, stunned by the kiss, blushed and then finally came to her senses and quickly pushed Taichi away. And then she got up and quickly ran to the washroom to hide and to get away from all this. But one thing she forgot to do is locking the door. (But don't worry, she's only crying in there and thinking things through!!! )  
  
"Hey Taichi, nice! Ahaha!!!" said Yama.  
  
Nemmie wacked him on the head, hard! "Ow, what was that for?"  
  
"Yama, Shut up, if it weren't for you, Sora wouldn't be like this right now, you shouldn't have made that dare, STUPID!!!!!!"  
  
Yama immediately shut up.  
  
"Yo Taichi, I dare you to go and comfort Sora AND ask her out, date her. If you date her for longer than ...lemme see .....2 weeks, I'll pay you back your 50 bucks PLUS an extra 10, waddya say?" said this other guy (Woopz, forgot to mention him . I'll call him .... Erik! Lolz, can't think of a good name!!!)  
  
"You swear?" "Ya, absolutely!" "Alright, well then prepare to pay me 60 bucks!"  
  
Tai got up and walked to the washroom, he found that it wasn't locked and went in quietly. Sora's back was facing him so she couldn't see him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Back outside the washroom! ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! How can you do this to Sora, Erik?!?!?!" shrieked Nemmie and Mimi at the same time!  
  
Erik sank to the floor. "Hey, it was just for fun, we'll have a GREAT show!" exclaimed Erik, defending himself.  
  
"Good SHOW?!?!?! You fucking asshole!!!!!"  
  
Erik sweat dropped. Well, I can't change what I said earlier now can I, why not just let Taichi do it, it's pretty obvious that Sora likes Tai. We're just helping her!!!"  
  
"HELPING?!?!?! Erik, you bastard!!!! If Tai hurts Sora, we're blaming it alll on YOU!!!"  
  
"Okay okay. Chill!"  
  
"Hmph!!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Back to the Washroom ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tai walked in without Sora noticing. He walked quietly toward her and then he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist form behind, tightly, pulling her REALLY close. Sora jumped!  
  
"What are you ...?!?!"  
  
"Shh... Listen to me, Sora."  
  
"Let go of me, Tai!"  
  
"Be quiet 1st and listen!"  
  
Sora shut up and listened, not comfortable with Tai's arms around her waist. She blushed.  
  
"Listen Sora, I'm sorry, about kissing you without your permission, alright?! But I .I .. I love you, and I really want to be with you."  
  
Sora was stunned, but she knows what he said weren't true.  
  
"You're lying Taichi, I know you never like anyone seriously." replied Sora, trying to keep her tears from falling.  
  
"It's not true Sora, ever since I met you, I have this feeling that I've never felt for anyone before, believe me Sora, please!"  
  
Sora hesitated and thought about it, she KNOWS it's not true, but her heart convinced her, with her tears rolling down her cheek, she nodded.  
  
"Really?! So you'll be my girlfried?!" cried Tai happily.  
  
Sora nodded. Tai turned Sora around and he kissed her passionately. They finally parted and decided to go out. When they got out, hand in hand, Taichi gave Erik a smirk and walked over to the couch and sat down with Sora beside him.  
  
Nemmie and Mimi gave each other nervous glances and finally let it go.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm done!!!! See?!?! Told you this chappie will be the DARE part .. Here .... Even tho it sucked , but anyways, at least I made it longer ... I think, welpz, enjoy!!  
  
~ Kawaii-Q 


	8. Finding out feelings and my first Real k...

My special thx:

****

pNaI.sNuGgLes ~ Thx thx thx!!!! Glad you think it's cute!!!

****

Kamehameha ~ Thx for reviewing almost alll my chappies!!! Luv ya lots!!!

****

Budgie ~ Thx for reviewing and reading my whole fic!!!! I LUV YA!!! Lolz … and dunt worry, taichi's not gay …… ahaha!!! Ya ….. Poor Sora but she'll be fine!!! Dunt worry, you'll see!!!

****

Katy_mel ~ Glad you like it!!!! Thankies soooo much!!!

****

Inconnu ~ Omg …. I LOVE YOUR FIC tooooo!!! Even tho …. It is Sorato ….. But I dunt mind, it's a GREAT fic!!!! And thx for reviewing my fic sooo much!!!!

****

Neodigikara ~ thx …. I know you dunt usually read Taiora or I should say, Season 1 or 2 fics but THX for reading it!!!!!

****

Taiorafan ~ Thankies soooo much!!!!! Taiora 4eva!!

****

Kefu05 ~ Yupz …… Tai is a lil evil in this fic …… at 1st lolz!! Anyways thx!!

****

Savoan Locc ~ Okay ….. You know wut?! I have like NO idea wut you were saying at all in my review! Maybe it's just me cvuz I dunt understand ur words! But anyways, if you dunt like Taiora, that's fine with me, I dunt care cuz everyone have their own opinion!!! And if U haate it that much then leave and dunt read my fic!!! And I DO like Koumi , that's y I paired Mimi up with Izzy! Now anyways, there! Read it or leave!

On with my chappie!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Finding out feelings and my first Real kiss

I have been together with Tai for a few days now, but we haven't gone out yet, thanks to the stupid homeworks and test!!! I was working on my Science project when suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up and find that the person on the other side of the phone was Tai.

"Hey Sor, you busy?"

"Ya. Working on my science project, y?"

"Nothing, just plain bored! Let's go watch a movie or something! I'll be here in 5 minutes!"

"Wait, but!"

"No Buts Sora! I'm coming right now! Bye!"

With that, he hung up. Sora didn't even had a chance to say good bye! And then she closed her textbook and got dressed and then the bell rang 5 minutes later. Sora opened the door and see Tai standing there impatiently. Sora went out and Tai took her hand. 

They walked to the theatre quietly, barely saying anything. When they got there, Tai went to buy tickets for them and Sora went to buy some snacks …… popcorns, drinks, etc …! 

When they went in, the movie was just starting! They enjoyed the movie a lot and Tai had his arm wrapped around Sora's waist the whole time, with Sora's head on his shoulder.

When the movie ended, they walked out of the theatre quickly. Tai wrapped his arm around her waist casually. 

"So ……….. Where do you wana go now?"

"Doesn't matter Tai, as long as I'm with you, I don't care!" (Okay ….. That was sweet!! Lolz!)

"Oh, alright. The park?! Since I find that girls really like going to parks with guys they like, someone told me that they find it romantic or something, heh, is that true, Sora?"

"I duno, I've never went to the park with any guys I really like before, you're my first love Tai." Sora said blushing.

"Oh!" 'how can that be possible?!?! She's such a sweet and lovely girl, guys must be BLIND!!!' Tai thought.

They walked slowly to the park and find that it's empty. Tai went to take a seat on a wooden bench for two people. Then he motioned for Sora to sit beside him. Sora went to sit down beside Taichi and Tai wrapped his arms around Sora. Sora can't help it but blushed DEEP pink. (Lolz! Sorri I just HAVE to do that!!! Lolz! Hehe!!) 

****

Taichi'a POV right now!!! ~ ~ ~

What is this?! This feeling is killing me! Why do I feel …… so ……. So ….. Attached to Sora?! Could it be that I'm in love with her?! But that's not possible! I never love anyone! Why her?! She's just so ……. Special! She makes me feel so happy! No! NOWAY!!! I can't love her! I never love anyone! Never before, never now and never will!!! But ……. I can't seem to control my feelings toward Sora. Is it true that I love her?! This is so complicated, I just don't understand myself anymore! I'm getting confused! I DO love her!

****

End of Tai's POV! ~ ~ ~ 

I looked at Tai, he seems so deep in thought, wow, Tai actually thinks deeply?! Hehe, he looks so cute when he thinks, what is he thinking about?! He then saw me staring at him and he looked at me.

He hold me tighter as if I might get blown away or leave him that instant.

"Sora, I love you."

I was stunned by his words. I have never felt so happy in my life! "And I, too love you, Tai! And I always will!"

He then pulled me in closer to him until his face is only a millimetre away from mine. (Woah …… that's REAL close ……. Aww ….. Wish I'm Sora lolz!!! Joax Joax!) He then leaned in and kiss me long and passionately. I kissed back. He let his hands drop from my shoulders to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me in even closer and kissed me hard. Somehow, his tongue entered my mouth and began playing with mine. (Ewwy …… duno y I even wrote that!!!! ) 

We finally parted, gasping for breath. Then we looked into each other's eyes. He pulled me in for another kiss, a short one this time. Then he pulled me into a warm embrace and I hugged back. We parted.

"Tai, that was my first REAL kiss."

"OH!"

"Don't you feel special?!"

"Yup, heh!"

"Let's leave."

"Alright."

With that, Tai took Sora home. When Sora got home, she showered and quickly drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yay …… done?! Like it?!?! Hope so, anyways …. I'll try to update soon!!!! Buh byez!!

~ Kawaii-Q 


	9. Sora Finds Out

Wah!!! Heyoz everyone!!! I'm updating!!! Are you proud of meh?!?! Lolz … joax joax!!! Anyways … dunt worri peepos … it WILL have a happi ending lolz!! Woopz … I shouldn't have told you guys that …. BUT anyways … here are my special thankies to you peepos who reviewed my last chappie!!!!!!

****

Sora-star-child : Heyheyz!!!! I LOVE your fic … and thx for reading and reviewing my fic!!! I know … Sora will become heartbroken … but dunt worri … everything will turn out alrite at the end!!! ^^"

****

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : Sorri … I duno your real name so I'll just put that as ur name … hehe!!! ^___^ anyways … thx for reviewing!! And HEY I'm updating now!!!! (o^,^o)

****

Tawny: Thankies sooo much for reviewing and reading my fic!!!! And yupz … me writing more now … heh!

****

Inconnu: Thx thx thx thx thx!!!!! Hehe … so glad you think it's good!!! Wahwahwah!!! you didn't update your fic!!! Lolz … plz update soon!!! Luv it lots!!!! Btw … can I add you in msn … or … wait .. DO you have msn??! Hehe … ^^"!!!

****

Tai'sgirl: Wah … SAME I'm a HUGE Taichi fan .. Lolz …. And a REAL BIG BIG BIG Taiota fan!! Lolz. .. Anyways … thx for reviewing! And I Love your story!!!!! I was just reading it b4!! Lolz! 

****

KameHameha: See?! ME UPDATING!!! YAY!!! Lolz. .. Ahaha! Sorri … I'm a lil hyper rite now!! Anyways … thankies so much … luv ya lots!!! ~huggiez~ hehe!

****

Budgie: Sorri … me too lazy to write out your FULL pen name … hehe!! Anyways … thanks for reviewing!!! Ya … poor Sora … but dunt worri about it … lolz!!! 

****

And thx to everyone who read my story!!!! Love you all!!! ~muahz~

And … on with my chappie!!!

****

Sora finds out

Days passed and it's already two weeks that Tai and Sora are together! They were both really happy those past days. Tai found out that he REALLY DO love Sora.

It was a Saturday today so Sora slept in. Nemmie is having a party at her house today at 2:00 pm. When Sora finally woke up, she did her dailies and the door rang almost immediately right after she finished her breakfast. Sora ran to open the door and see Taichi standing there smiling. 

"Hey Sor, sup?"

"Oh Tai!! What brings you here so early?" asked Sora while she hugged him tightly.

"Just wana see you. And wanting to spend some alone time with you before we go to Nemmie's."

"Oh …. I see. Come in."

Tai walked into the apartment and went to sit down at the couch. Sora sat down beside him after she finished washing the dishes. Tai wrapped an arm around her waist instantly, once she sat down. And Sora laid her head on Tai's shoulder while they chatted and watch TV. 

Finally it's almost 2 so they decided to walk to Nemmie's. When they got there, Nemmie greeted Sora warmly then gave Tai a nervous look. Tai didn't get the look, so he just forgot about it.

After they danced and did party stuffs, Nemmie pulled Sora and Mimi into her room for a "girl private chat". Tai and the guys gave them blank looks then started chatting by themselves again.

****

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Nemmie's Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mimi and Nemmie exchanged nervous glances then looked at Sora. Then Mimi started talking.

"Sora, do you really love Tai THAT much?"

Sora blushed and slowly nodded.

Nemmie gave Mimi another nervous look and finally said it.

"Sora, I really don't wana tell you this and this aint pretty, but me and Mimi thinks that you have the right to know this."

"Huh? Tell me what?"

"Well ….. You know how Taichi asked you to be his girlfriend at my party last time?"

"Ya, what about it?"

"Well, he didn't do that just because he really cares and love you, it because of a stupid dare made by Erik!"

"Ya Sora, he never really loved you at all, he's been lying to you ever since then. Erik dared him to date you for at least 2 weeks and if he does, he'll pay him. That's why he asked you out." continued Mimi nervously. (UGH I've gotta stop using that word!!! Lolz!)

Sora's heart sank after hearing what her friends just told her. Her heart broke into pieces.

"NO!!! It can't be true ……" mumbled Sora, scared. "NO!!!!!"

"Sora, it's true, ask Tai if you want, he'll break up with you soon, since it's been two weeks now." 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" cried Sora, tears running down her face.

"We ….. We …..cuz …… we just ……we're sorry Sora, we just can't!"

Sora cried and cried. 

"Sora ……!"

Finally, Sora stopped crying and wiped her face and finally went back out to the living room. It was pretty late by then so they decided to leave for home. Izzy took Mimi home and Tai took Sora home, but Matt stayed at Nemmie's for a little longer.

On their way home, we went to the park.

"Tai ….." said Sora quietly.

"Yea Sora?"

"Mimi and Nemmie, they just told me something."

"Told you what?" Tai asked, concerned that Sora sound so unhappy.

"They told me that you only asked me out because of Erik's dare. Is it true? Tell me the truth Tai, please?"

"…………."

"Tai ….. Please."

"Well …… Sora, listen to me, it's true, but …."

Sora interrupted him.

"So it IS true!!! You never loved me at all, it was just a lie! A STUPID LIE and a STUPID DARE!!!!" cried Sora, on the verge of tears.

"Sora, listen!!! It's not true! Well, it started out like that, but ever since then I found out feelings that I've never had before with any girls! I found out that I really DO love you Sora. Please, you have to believe me. I love you!"

"STOP IT!!! You're lying, you're lying!!!!" screamed Sora, who is now crying, covering her ears. "I don't wana hear anymore!!!! You were lying to me all along!!! I hate you Taichi Yagami!!!!!! I hate you!!!"

With that, Sora turned around and ran away, still crying. Tai stood there, stunned and mad at the same time. Mad because of Nemmie and Mimi. Tai dropped to his knees and hands.

"SORA!!!!!" he yelled, with tears rolling down his cheeks for the 1st time for a girl.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Sora ignored Tai the whole day. She was still depressed after last night's events. Nemmie and Mimi tried to comfort her, but it was no use. She really really loved Tai with all her heart!

During lunch, Nemmie and Mimi went to question Taichi.

"TAI!!! We just wana know ONE thing and you better answer us with the TRUTH!!!"

Tai didn't say anything. He was still mad about Nemmie and Mimi telling Sora about the dare.

"Do you really love Sora?!"

"YES! I DID fall in love with her and we would've continued and she didn't have to know about the fucking dare if it weren't for you two!!!!" Tai snapped angrily.

Nemmie and Mimi were shocked, _'did Tai just said he's **IN LOVE** with Sora?! He never really loves anyone and say that word seriously!'_

"Oh ….. We're sorry Tai!!! We thought ……. SORRY!!!"

With that, they ran off to find Sora, trying to tell her that Tai really love her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yupee!!! Me done now …. Dun dun!! Anyways … review!!!! And hope you like the chappie!!! I know I know …. Sora's heart broken … but everything will be alright!!!!! This fic will have a happy, sweet ending full of Taiora!!! Taiora itsumademo!!!! Sayonara!!! Bai Bai!!!

~ Kawaii-Q

**** ****


	10. Leaving Odaiba

Halo everyone!!! Me updating!!! Hehe .. ^^" Anyways … so happy … done most of my exams … only one more left!! Math on Monday!!! And then I get the WHOLE week off! No skool … WOOHOO!! Anyways .. On with this chappie!!!

****

My special Thankies (again!! ^^"):

Tai'sgirl: Thankies so much for reviewing my ficcie!!! I love yours!!! And you're a fantastic writer toooooo!!!! ^______^

****

Budgie: Heyhey!!! Yupz I updated ahaha!!! Anyways … thx thx thx soooo much!!!! Hope you'll write more Taiora fics soon!!!!

****

Tawny: Yaya … me writing!!! Lolz. .. Anyways … thx for reviewing the fic … errr .. Chappie!

****

Kamehameha: Dunt worry … everything will work out fine … o woopz. .. I wasn't suppose to tell ya that … ahaha!!! Anyways … thankies!!

****

Inconnu: Sooo glad you like the chappie … hehe!!!! And hope you'll update your ficcie soon!!! Cuz it kicks butt!!!!! I S2 it!!!

****

Marina: Heyheyz Jay!!!! Thx for reading my ficcie … hehe!!! Anyways … ya … duno wut to say … ahahaha!!! Oh ya … hope your exams went welllll!!!! ^^" Tomodachi itsumademo!!!! ^___^ wait … is that rite?? Hehe!!

****

And I wish everyone of ya a Happi Chinese New Year!!! Year of the monkey!!! And best of luck to ya all!!! Luv ya!!! ~muahz~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Leaving Odaiba

Mimi and Nemmie ran and ran around the school, but they never found Sora. After school, they finally found her outside the school with Akatuki. Akatuki had his arms wrapped around Sora, comforting her. Sora was sobbing on his shoulder. Nemmie and mimi quickly ran over to them.

"SORA!!!!"

Sora looked up and saw her two friends running toward her. She wiped her tears away and greeted them with a fake smile. Akatuki saw Mimi and Nemmie and waved.

"Sora …… we've been looking for you the WHOLE day!!!! Where were you?" asked Mimi, concerned.

"Oh, just …… inside the school, why? DO you have something to tell me?"

"Oh Sora, we're soo sorry, if it weren't for us, you wouldn't have broken up with Taichi!!! He DOES LOVE you!! We just …… kinda …… found out."

"I know, he said all those stuffs to me already, but how can I forgive him?!?! Look at what he's done to me! He had been lying to me all along in the beginning. Even if he does love me now, it doesn't change anything! He lied to me, Mimi and I …. I ….. I just can't get over that!"

With that, Sora broke into tears again.

"Sora ……..why don't you go home?" said Nemmie softly.

Sora nodded and started home with Akatuki by her side. Nemmie and Mimi gave each other sad glances and then headed for home themselves.

~ **On their way home (Aka and Sora!!) **~

"Sora, you okay?" Aka said, looking at Sora's sad face.

"Ya ….."

"*sigh* I think you should talk with Tai."

"NO! I don't wana see him OR talk to him."

"But …."  


"Just leave me alone Aka, I need some space." said Sora quietly.

"Um …. Alright. But at least let me take you home first?"

"Okay, thanks Aka, that's nice of you."

When they got to Sora's apartment, Sora went in and invited Aka in. Akatuki accepted and went in.

"Want anything to drink or eat?"

"Nah, it's okay."

"Alright. Be right back, I have to change."

"Kay"

A few minutes later, Sora came out wearing an orange long sleeve T-shirt and olive green track pants. Akatuki looked at her.

__

'She looks beautiful! Even in normal clothes! *sigh* I wish I met her before Taichi did, then I never would've hurt like Tai did. I can't believe Tai!!! He had such a perfect girlfriend and he hurted her?! Wait what am I saying?! I can't fall in love with Sora! Not now!!! Not when she needs her friends most! And when she still loves Taichi.'

Akatuki snapped back to reality and looked away. Sora sat down beside him on the couch. She turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. After she found a show she wanted to watch, she went to get a glass of water. Akatuki followed her to the kitchen. But Sora didn't know that. She poured a glass of water and was about to walk back to the couch when she almost bumped into Aka and spilled some water. Then she accidentally slipped (from the water!!!). 

Aka quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up, keeping her balanced. When he pulled her in, he pulled too hard and pulled her in too close to him. Sora blushed. Aka looked deep into her eyes and got closer and closer until their lips could meet. Right when they were going to kiss, Sora realized what was happening and pushed Akatuki away.

"Sorry Sora, I …. I … I didn't mean to….."

"It's okay, it's not really your fault and thanks for keeping me from falling."

"No problem. I think I'll go now." "Bye."

After Aka left, Sora's mom arrived home.

"Sora, I have something to tell you."

"What mom?"

"It's your dad. Wellm you know he works in Kyoto….. (Her pareants AREN'T divorced!! Just that one works in Odaiba and other works in Kyoto!!!) he said he wants you to move to Kyoto to live with him for …. I don't how long but he said that there's a new High school there that's very famous for Arts and since you love Arts so much …… what do you say?" asked her mom, softly, sad.

"Sure ….. I want to get away form here for a while anyways …" Sora said really softly.

"Alright, I respect your decision Sora, your plane is this Wednesday. (Btw … today is …. Sunday!!!)" said her mom sadly, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be back and anyways, we can always phone and visit and all!"

"I know, don't worry, I'll be okay!"

****

~ A Few days later (Wed.) ~ At the airport!

"Bye Mama." Sora hugged her mom tightly and then let go to say goodbye and hug her friends. Only Taichi isn't here, or actually that's because he doesn't know, Sora made Mimi and Nemmie and her other friends to promise not to tell him.

After she did her farewells, her friends and mom left because her mom has to go somewhere important. And her friends still have school.

Right when she was about to enter the gate, she heard a loud, clear, familiar, male voice called her name.

"SORA!!!!!"

Sora stopped, happy but also yet unhappy. She turned around.

"Tai….." she whispered. She just stood there. Taichi ran over to Sora and hugged her tight, afraid that he might lose her forever.

Sora pushed him away after and turned around, not facing him.

"Bye Tai." With that, she walked toward the gate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay … done … aww … sad ….*sigh* but anyways … I updated!!! And I'll try to update more often!!!! And … what will happen?!?! Will Sora really leave? Find out on the next chappie! Okay … I sound … like a TV person promoting a show …. Hehe!!! Anyways, sayonara!!!

~ Kawaii-Q

****

****


	11. Loving you forever

Hehe …..I have no skool for this WHOLE week cuz me done alll my exams. .. And like … yeah .. Ahah!!! Sooo happii!! ^^" Anyways … me mite probably update more these days …. But I duno … depends on my mood I guess!!! And thx everyone for reading my ficcie!!!

****

Special Thankies!!!!

Fool of a Took Part II: Heyloz!!! Thx soooo much for reading the fic and reviewing!!!! Ya … it's pwetty sad …. But dunt worri!!! It's be allllrite! Lolz! Omg … I found out that I've been saying alrite too much … lolz!!! Giving out the ending … lolz but oh wellz! Anyways … Thankies!!!!

****

pNai.sNuGgLes: Heyhey!!! Thx for reviewing!!!! And soooo glad you like it more and more!!!!! ^_________^ Taiora itsumademo!!!

Kat: Glad you like it and think it's goooooood! Lolz ….. ^^" anyways … thankies sooo much!!!!!

****

Budgie: Lolz …. Ya ….. Sad ….. But it'll get bettah …. I think …. O_o!! Hehe!! Ya …. HEY I DO sound like that TV promote person at the end of the last chappie … lolz … =( lolz! Anyways … Tell Misty to continue her fic!!!! It ROX!!!

****

Kamehameha: Thankies thankeis thankies!!!! Lolz … ya the year of the MONKEY!!!!!! ^^" Me love monkeys … ahahah!!! They're sooo ….. Wut's that word? I duno … just ya … KUTE!!! Anyways … thx a lot!

****

Inconnu: Thankies again!!!! And I really really really like Ishida High … that fic rox!!! Lolz. …. ^____^ hope you'll update sooooon!!!! Luv ya!!!

****

Tai'sgirl: Glad you like my story … hehe …. Anyways …. Thanks for reviewing and reading …. Wiat … reading and reviewing sound …. Betta … and righter … lolz! ^^"

****

Claire1308: Hihi!!! Thx for reviewing … I duno wut to say …. Cuz I said like almost the same stuffs for everyone … !!! Lolz … anyways … ya …. Thx! 

Okie ….. On with my chappie!!! Will Sora leave!?!?!?!? Find out now …. Lolz …. UGH I'm sounding like a TV promote person again!!! Welpz …. Here we go!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Loving you forever

Sora slowly walked toward the gate, with tears streaming down her face. '_Good bye Tai …. I'll miss you. And ….. I love you.'_

Tai was stunned, her one and only true love is leaving him …… forever!

"SORA!!! Please …… don't leave me, you CAN'T leave me, Sora. I'll be lost without you. Please ……!"

Sora tried her best to ignore him and kept on walking. Suddenly her cell phone rang. Sora was so startled that she dropped bag.

"Hello?"

"SORA ….. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ODAIBA!!!!" yelled a scared voice which belongs to Mimi.

"Wah? Why? Mimi? Are you crying?"

"Sora …. Your mom …. Your mom …. S-she was in a car accident and she's in the hospital right now ….. In critical condition! Sora, you HAVE TO come back!!"

Sora's heart froze that very minute! And she dropped her cell. _'How can that be?! No …. mom …!!!'_

"Sora?!?! Hello?!?!?"

Sora snapped back to reality, picked up the phone ….. Hung up and ran full speed toward the exit of the airport, with Tai running after her, confused, not knowing what just happened.

__

'Mama …. You have to be okay, I'm coming Mama…. Wait for me!!!'

When they got to the hospital, Mimi was there to greet her …. Sadly. Mimi was crying hard.

"Sora!!!"

"Mimi ….. How's mom and where is she right now?"

"In that room ….." said a sobbing Mimi, pointing toward a room behind her.

Sora slowly went in ….. quietly.

"Mama?" she said softly.

Her mom didn't answer (woopz …. I forgot to tell ya, she's unconscious!!). Sora walked toward the bed and sat down on the chair beside her mom. And then she cried, burying her face in her hands.

__

'How can this happen?!?! Mom ….. Please be okay! I can't live without you! You're everything to me now …. All that I have left! Mama, please wake up!'

Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder made her jump. She turned to look at who it is and find Tai standing there, with tears in his eyes.

"Sora …." he said quietly.

"Tai!!!"

Then she jumped up and fall into his arms, hugging him tightly, crying on his shoulder. Tai wrapped his arms around her tightly and then started brushing her hair, comforting her.

"Tai!!! I'm so scared …… scared … that my mom …. She … she…. She HAS to be okay!!! What am I going to do?!?! I'm so scared, Tai!!! My mom's lying there on that bed, hurt and in critical condition and being her only daughter, I can't do ANYTHING!!!"

Sora kept crying and crying.

"It's alright Sora, everything will be alright! Your mom will be okay, don't worry, Sora, I'm sure your mom doesn't want to see you like this when she wakes up. You have to be strong Sora. We're all here for you and I'll always be here for you, Sora. I love you."

After hearing this, Sora broke into even more tears (if it's possible).

Sora and Tai parted. And then Sora take one last look at her mom and left the room. A doctor went in and checked on her mom. When the doctor came back out, Sora, Mimi and Tai quickly ran toward her

"Doctor Kaede! How's my mom, is she….. Going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, she should be fine. She was in critical condition before, but now she's better. BUT she's still in bad condition! Come see her more often, Sora, she can hear you, even thought she can't talk to you."

With that, Doctor Kaede left. Sora and the others went back in to check on her mom. After that, it was getting late so they decided to leave for home. Koushiro came to pick Mimi up and Tai took Sora home.

On their way home, they went to the park. Sora sat on one of the wings and Tai stood in front of her. 

"Sora ….I .."

"Tai … don't."

"I just want to ask you …."

"Yes …. After my mom is okay, I will go to Kyoto."

"But Sora…!!"

"There's nothing to stay for here except for my mom anyways. I have NO ONE except for my mom here."

"What are you talking about?! You have your friends and ….. Me." 

"You?! You played me! And you lyed to me! You still expect me to depend on you?!" 

Sora then burst into tears!

"Sora ….. I wasn't playing you! I DO love you …..truthfully! Please, Sora, believe me!" Tai pulled Sora up form the swing and hugged her. Sora pushed him away and looked into his eyes.

"Tai …." _'NO I can't allow myself to fall for him again ….. I just can't, he just hurts me too much, I don't think I might ever love anyone again.'_

Then Sora dashed off, heading for home, leaving a disappointed and broken-hearted Tai by the swings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm DONE!!! YA!!!! Lolz. .. Hehe! Sorri … me very hyper right now cuz ya…. Done all my exams lmao!!! ^^" So happiiii!!! Anyways … stay tuned for my next chappie! Hehe … and hope you guys like this one!!! ^^" Taiora itsumademo!!!

~Kawaii-Q

P.S. Plz plz plz rreview!!!! ^_____^ and visit my sitie!!! Check my profile peji!! And if you DO go, plz sign my gbookie!!! ^^" Thankiez!!! Luv y'all!!! ~huggiez~


	12. Leaving but Coming back or Not?

Konnichiwa!!! I'm back to update again!!! See?!?! I'm fast … these days … cuz no school!!! AHAHA YA!!! Lolz … sorri … me kidna a lil high today .. Lmao! BUT anyways … ya … the last chappie was … kidna … twisty … and … sad … and all … and ya …. Hehe! But oh wellz … I duno when this story will end tho .. Lolz but I think soooon ahaha! Welpz …. Anyways … here's the next chappie!

Actually … lemme do the special thankies 1st!!!! ^^"

****

Budgie: Hehe … I'm updating!!!! Lolz! I know .. Me so mean and evil … maharajah! Lolz … hehe! ^_____^ Anyways … thx for reviewing!!!!!

****

Inconnu: Glad you like the ficcie … ahaha! Anyways … U HAVE TO UPDATE YOUR FIC ASAP CUZ IT ROX!!!!!! Lmao … ahaha! Anyways … thankies for reviewing!!

****

Tai'sgirl: Thx for reviewing!!!! Lmao … ^^" I love your fics … so gooooooood!!! Hehe! Anyways … glad you like the last chappie!

****

Kamehameha: Hey D-chan!!!! Wazzup? Welpz … me updated my fic and updating again!!! ^^" You know ,…. You should write MORE Taiora fics … ahaha! Anyways … thx for reviewing!!!

*sigh* …. So sad ….. Not much peepos reviewed my last chappie!!! wahwah PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZZZZZZZ read and review!!! ^^" Luv y'all!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Leaving but Coming back or Not?

A few weeks had passed and Sora's mom had gotten better and is now fully awake. Her mom moved back into the apartment. After her mom was getting a lot better and better, Sora's dad bought a new ticket for Kyoto. The ticket was for the coming Friday which is 4 days after today.

On thurday night, Sora packed all her things and then went to Mimi's house for her farewell party. When she arrived, a tearful Mimi greeted her sadly. Right after Sora stepped her foot in the apartment, Nemmie rushed to her side and gave her a warm hug.

"Oh Sora!!!! We're gona miss you soooooo much!!!"

"Come one Nemmie, you guys, I'll come back and we can always phone and e-mail each other. And you guys can come visit me!" Sora said sadly.

When Nemmie finally let go, Mimi and her let Sora to the living room. The first person that she saw was (You guessed it ……..) Taichi! Sora looked away and went to sit down beside Akatuki who was beside Taichi. Taichi glanced at Sora with a sad look in his eyes. His usual glow was gone. After a few seconds (seconds?!?! Sure … ^___^), Aka stood up, trying to leave them two alone. Nemmie and Mimi was making food and preparing the party in the kitchen and dining room. Nemmie gave Yama a look telling him to leave Sora and Taichi alone, but Matt didn't get it so he just ignored it.

"YAMATO!!!!!!"

"Huh? What Nemmie?"

"UGH!!! Come over here!! I need your help with something."

"Oh ….. Alright."

After Yama left, Sora stood up and was about to go to the kitchen to help when Tai stopped her by holding onto her arm. 

"Sora ….. I wana talke to you, just for a sec.?"

Sora shook her hand free and sat back down.

"Sora, I know you really hate me and all, but what I said that night were true. I never really played you. There's really something special about you that makes me ….. Have this feeling towards you. It's a feeling that I've never had for ANY girls before. Please Sora, I know you're going to leave Odaiba anyways but I just want you to know this. It's the truth and I guess it doesn't matter if you believe me or not anymore, I just want you to understand and know …..that you're the first girl I've ever loved. I love you Sora. Aishiteru zutto. (I love you always. ^^" so sweet!!)"

After saying what he had to say, Taichi stood up and went to help Mimi, Nemmie and Matt. Sora just sat there, stunned and not knowing what to think, what to say or HOW to react. She loves Taichi, but she's so confused and …….scared. Scared that if she get back together with tai, she'll get hurt again.

After a few minutes, the food are ready and they dug in! After the party ….or ….dinner … they all gave Sora each a farewell gift except for Taichi and a warm hug and Sora decided to leave for home because it was getting late and dark and she has to leave tomorrow really early. 

"Tai!!! Take Sora home!! Don't just stand there!!!" yelled a sobbing Nemmie.

Taichi quickly ran out and caught up with Sora.

"Mind if I walk with you? I mean … like ….it'll probably be the last time I walk you home….." Tai sighed softly.

Sora slightly nodded.

When they got to Sora's apartment, Taichi pulled her into a warm embrace just before she went inside.

"I'll miss you a lot Sora."

After he said those words, he looked at Sora's beautiful crimson eyes and then sealed her lips with his, for one last time, short, but passionate. Sora's eyes went wide when he kissed her, but kissed back. After that moment was done, Taichi said one more goodbye and left slowly and unhappily. Sora touched her lips and tears start rolling down her cheek.

"I love you Tai. I'll miss you too." she whispered softly.

****

~ ~ ~ Friday ~ ~ ~

Sora went to the airport alone that morning because her mom was still asleep and she didn't want to wake her up. Right when she was about to go inside the gate, she a heard a familiar voice calling out her name. Sora turned around and find Tai standing there, out of breath.

"Sora ….. Wait don't leave just yet, I need to give you something." panted Tai.

"Oh …."

"Here ….. Sora …..take this. I bought it a long time ago, but I never had the chance to give it to you and I forgot to bring it last night." Tai hand the small wrapped box out to Sora.

Sora took it and thanked him. Then she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek one last time, hugged him and turned around to leave. Tai watched her go. After Sora cannot be seen anymore, Tai turned around and head back to school.

****

~ ~ ~ On The Plane ~ ~ ~

Sora took her seat. A few minutes later, the plane departed. During the plane ride, Sora opened the present that Taichi gave her before she left. She unwrapped it and got out a beautiful ring. She examined it, Tai's name was written on the inside of it. In the box was a small note. Sora took it out and read it.

__

Dear Sora,

By the time you get this, you're probably not in Odaiba anymore. The ring … I bought it quite a long time ago but I never had the chance to give it to you. It's suppose to be … a … pair of … well … you know … bf/gf rings. Mine has your name engraved on the inside of it and yours have mine. I don't know if you still want it or not, but I just thought that you should have it anyways, and I want you to keep it. I was going to give you the whole pair but then I wanted to have some memory of you always so I decided to take the male ring out and keep it. Anyways, I hope you like the ring. I love you Sora and I'll miss you greatly. I'll be waiting for you to come back. 

Love,

Taichi

After reading the note, tears rolled down her face rapidly. 

"Tai …….I love you……" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me done the chappie!!! Okay … wait for the next chappie!! And hope you like this chappie!!! ^^" 

Will Sora come back?! Or will they never see each other again?!?! Stay tune for the next chappie to find out!!!!! ^_____^ You know what … maybe I should really be a TV show promoting person!!! Hmm …. Lolz ….. Joax joax!!! Anyways … sayonara!!!

~ Kawaii-Q

P.S. Thankies again to everyone who read my story and special thx to everyone who reviewed!!!!! ^_________^ Luv you peepos lotz!!! ~ muahz ~ 

Remembah to read and review!!!! XD


	13. Staying in Kyoto

Heyheyz!!!! Gomen …. Soooo sorrii I didn't update earlier!!!! So sorrii!!!! Cuz I was kidna busy with school and all … and we're getting our report cards … "!!! My mark dropped!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wahwahwahwah!!! So sad …. *sigh* anyways … thx everyone for reviewing my last chappie!!!

****

*SkyAnGeLIA*: Halo!!!! Thankiessssss so muchie for reviewing my ficcie!!!! Dun't worrii .. This WILL end a happii Taiora … lolz!! ^^" Hehe! 

****

Kefu05: Thx for reviewing!!! And glad you think it's awesome!!!!! ^________^ 

****

Tortles: Heyz!!! I really like your ficcie too!!! Plz update soooniez!! And thanks for reviewing!!!

****

ghetto person: Dunt worri …. This is a happii Taiora ficcie! Lolz … anyways … thank you for reviewing and reading my fic!!!!

****

Tai'sgirl: Konnichiwa!!!! Thx sooo much for reviewing again and again for lotsa my chappies!!!! Luv ya!! ~muahz~ lolz!

****

Budgie: Thankiezzz for reviewing Budgie!!! Luv ya lots!!! You reviewed like every chappie of my ficcie!!!! ^________^ You should REALLY write more Taiora ficcies!!!!!!

****

Inconnu: Thx for the comments and reviewing my fic!! Omg I should quit saying that ….. Said that tooo manii times but then I have to tho … hmm …. W/e!!! Anyways … hope you'll update your ficcie soooon!!!! It's getting REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY GooooooooooD!!! Wait … not just goooooood …. It's amazing!!! ^^"

****

Kamehameha: Thankis for reviewing Diana!!! ^^" You're the first person to review this chappie!!!! Err … last chappie! Anyways … thx thx thx thx!!!! Luv ya LOTZ!!!! ^____^ ~ huggiez ~

Anyways … on with this chappie and sorri for not updating earlier!!!!!! 4give moi!!!!! ^^"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Staying in Kyoto

After the plane arrived and landed in Kyoto, Sora slowly walked out the airport and saw her dad waiting for her by a blue jeep. Sora ran over and gave her dad a big hug.

"Hi Sora, long time no see!!"

"Ya ……sure is."

"Well, let's go home. Alright?"

"Okay, dad."

When they got to Sora's dad's apartment, Sora unpacked and took a quick shower. After she's done, Sora's dad took her to see the High school that she will be attending. The school was big and beautiful. Sora will be starting school on Monday. After they're done looking at it, they home for dinner. After they're done eating, Sora quickly went to bed since she was so tired after the plane ride.

"Oyasuminasai dad!"

"Oyasumi!"

Sora lie on her bed, staring up at the white ceiling. Then Taichi popped into her head. Sora looked at the ring that Taichi got her.

"Oh Tai …… I miss you." she whispers quietly and slowly drifted off. 

****

~ On Monday ~

Sora woke up quickly and got dressed into her new uniform. She quickly ate her breakfast and ran out the door. Sora arrived at the school and went into the school. Everyone were staring at her when she walked by. Finally, she found her Home Room and went in slowly. There's only about 10 people in the classroom right now, because it's still early and the bell hasn't ring yet. Sora went to the back and took a seat in between a girl with short, orangey brown hair and a guy with messy brown hair. That reminded her of Taichi and tears started filling in her eyes but she wiped them away quickly before they fall down. 

The girl with short, orangey brown hair look up.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Nakayama Hotaru desu. You are?"

"Oh, watashi wa Takenouchi Sora desu! Dozo yoroshiku!"

"Are you new here?"

Sora nodded.

"So am I!!! I just came like a few days ago." 

Then she looked pass me and glare at the guy beside Sora.

"Chiisu!!!! Can't you see that we have a new girl here?!?! You can at least say HI!!!" Hotaru yelled.

The guy who was named Chiisu turned to look at Hotaru.

"Whatever, Hotaru."

Then he looked at Sora.

"Hey. I'm Toyori Chiisu. Nice to meet you, Sora."

"Me too."

Then he turned his attention back to whatever he was doing before. Sora looked around the classroom. It was big, a lot bigger than the rooms from her High school in Odaiba. 

"By the way, Hotaru, does anyone sit here?"

"Huh?! Oh, iie (no!). SO you can sit here!"

"Oh, alright."

A few minutes later, the bell rang and students piled into the classroom. At last, the teacher arrived. She saw Sora and nodded.

"Konnichiwa, class, we have a new student from Odaiba, Tokyo today. Would you please introduce yourself?" she asked kindly.

Sora stood up and nodded. "Konnichiwa! I'm Sora!"

"Nice to have you here to join us, Sora, I'm Kasumi sensei."

They started the class. Sora's home room subject is Japanese. 

After school, Sora walked home. Her dad was still at work so she's alone in the apartment. Sora had no homework that day so she decided to call Mimi and Nemmie since she forgot to call them after she arrived in Kyoto. Sora dialed Mimi's number and waited for Mimi to reply.

"Moshi moshi? Mimi speaking!"

"Mimi!!!!!!!"

"Sora?!?! Oh my gosh, is it really you?!?!?!"

"Of course it's me!"

"I miss you sooo much ….actually, we all do! Especially Tai, he's been really down ever since you left." Mimi paused. "He barely talk anymore, he's usually really quiet now."

"Oh …..I see." Sora said softly.

"Oh Sora, you wanna talk to Nemmie? She's over at my hosue right now, actually, the whole gang is at my house, except Tai." she said softly when she said except Tai.

"Sure …….I'll talk to Nemmie."

"HI SORA!!!!!!!" screamed an excited Nemmie.

"Hey Nemmie! How's it going with you and Yamato?"

"Gooood! How are YOU? Is Kyoto cold right now?!? Is it pretty?!? Is it big?!?! How's your new school??! Met any new friends and guys?!"

"One question at a time, Nemmie!!! Hehe! Ya, met a new girl and a new guy, their names are Hotaru and Chiisu! And my new school, it's really nice and big! And Kyoto, it's really nice here and it is kind of cold."

"Oh!!! Coooool!!! Is that Chiisu guy cute?!??!"

"Nemmie!!!!!! To tell you the truth, he is ……he reminds me of Tai…." Sora said softly at the mention of Tai. Small drops of tears rolled down her face.

"By the way Sora …..will you be coming back?"

"No …..I think I'll stay here Nemmie, I think it suits me better than in Odaiba. And I really need time to think through stuffs."

"OH! Anyways, you wanna talk to the others?"

"Sure do!"

After Sora was done talking to them, she went on the computer and logged into ICQ. As soon as she got on, two people added her, Chiisu and Hotaru and they are both on at that time. She also noticed someone else on. Tai is on.

****

~ In Odaiba in the Yagami's apartment ~

Taichi sat in front his computer, thinking about a certain orange hair girl. Tears were visible on his eyes and cheeks. Then he saw that orange hair girl went online in ICQ. Tai sat up straight right away.

"Sora!!!!"

He then messaged her.

Soccer Freak: Sora!!!!!!!! How's Kyoto?! Did you open the present?

Blue Sky: Oh Tai. It's really nice here and yes I opened the present ……arigato!

More tears rolled down Sora's face.

Soccer Freak: Oh …. Icic…..will you be coming back to Odaiba?

Blue Sky: Iie …..I really like it here and all and I need time to think things through …….

Soccer Freak: Oh ……=(

Blue Sky: ………….um Tai …… I gtg, ttylz!

Sora quickly went offline, not even giving Tai a chance to say good bye. Sora went to lie on her bed. "Oh Tai ….. I miss you so much. I just can't seem to forget about you or stop loving you….." Tears rolled down her face as she said that. "Tai ………."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me done!!!! ^______^ Next chappie …..should be the last chappie of this ficcie and I'll probably write a Jenruki or Koumi ficcie after this!! I'm not sure yet …..or should I keep writing Taiora? I duno …..I'll see!!! Tell me what you think!!! Read and review plzzzzzz!!!!!! Anyways ….. Buh byez!!! I'll try to update sooniez!!!

~ Kawaii-Q

****


	14. Two Years Later

Konnichiwa!!!!! Gomen … that I didn't update sooner! Yupz … last chappii!!! " Lolz …. I still can't decide wut to write after this ficcie!!!! XP Probably still Taiora tho .. lolz!!!!!! ^________^

Anyways …. Thankies to these peepoz that reviewed my ficcie!!!! And I mean … my WHOLE FICCIE!!!! Welpz …. Here they are!!!

****

Kamehameha (Been there since the beginning!!! Arigato!!!! Luv ya lotz!!!!)

****

Budgie (You reviewed alllllll my chappies!!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCHIE!!!!)

****

Tai'sgirl

Kefu05

Inconnu

*NoKkAx*

TAIORAMANIAK

Kat

Marina

Skadi

The digital Dragon

TaIoRa_LoVe

Digigirl99

Savoan Locc (Welpz … not exactly NICE comment but still reviewed my ficcie and I really dunt mind these stuffies! ^^")

****

NeoDiGiKara (HURRY UP AND UPDATE YOUR FIC!!!!!!! ^________^)

****

**pNai.sNuGgLes**

****

taiorafan

tawny

katy_mel

sora-star-child

claire1308

*SkyAnGeLIA*

tortles

stranger55

Welpz … that's all!!! All the peepoz that reviewed … well there are some more but then their names aren't exactly names … their names are like PLZZZZZ, etc …. So ya!!!! But anyways, arigatogozaimasu!!!!! And now … on with the last chappie!!!! "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Two Years Later

(Just so you know ….two years later ….these are their ages!!! And btw ….they're attending University or College that year! Welpz … onlii Sora, Taichi, Matt, etc..!

Ages:

Sora, Taichi, Yamato, Nemukko, Erik, Akatuki, etc..--- 18

Mimi, Koushiro --- 17

I think that's all …. Rite!?!?! Oh wellz … lolz!)

Two years later, an 18-year-old girl with red orangey hair and crimson eyes arrived at Odaiba. She got off the plane (btw …. Do you need a plane from Odaiba to Kyoto or just train?! Me not sure ….. XP!). After she got all her belongings, she quickly walked out of the airport, waiting for her mom to come pick her up.

"Sora!!!!"

Sora turned to look at whoever that called out her name and saw her mother.

"Mama!!!!"

They embraced and Sora's mom guided her to the car she was driving. 

****

~ ~ ~ In the Car ~ ~ ~

__

*sigh* …..I miss my friends so much and Tai …..I wonder how he is, bet he has another girlfriend now. 

She feel tears forming in her eyes. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her mom.

"So Sora, which university are you going to attend again?"

"Odaiba University of Arts." (Sorri … I just made that up … so if there aint an university called that …. Just bear with it!!! Go along with it!!!! Lolz!!! ^_______^)

"Alright …..I missed you so much Sora." Tears were visible on Mrs. Takenouchi's face.

"Me too, Mama!"

They chatted the whole time in the car. When they arrived at their apartment, Sora got out, took her belongings and walked into the apartment with her mom. Sora threw her stuffs down beside her bed and lie down on the comfy bed. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi!!! Sora speaking!"

"Sora?!??!?! You came back?!?!?! AND YOU DIDN'T INFORM MEEEE!?!?!?!" screamed an excited and happy Mimi.

"Mimi! Yup, I came back! Just got home from the airport! Gomen …..for not informing you! Please forgive me Mimi!!!"

"OH MY GOSH SORA!!!!! We miss you sooooooooooOoOoOoOOoOoooooo much!!!!!!! Do you think you can come over tomorrow?!?! I'll ask the whole gang!!!"

"Sure, what time?"

"Doesn't matter!!!! Well, I gotta go Sora!!!!! See ya tomorrow!!!"

"Sayonara, Mimi!!"

(Btw ……it's summer time ….so there's summer holidays, lolz!!!)

****

~ ~ ~ The Next Day ~ ~ ~

*DING DONG*

A girl with long light brown hair opened the door. 

"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!! You're here!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mimi quick;ly gave her friend a HUGE hug! Nemmie quickly pushed Mimi away and also gave Sora a hug.

Finally, they're done hugging Sora and they all went into the apartment. Everyone of her friends (from THAT High School) were there, including Taichi. She looked around and looked at all her friends. Finally her gaze fell on the guy she had loved so much and still does. Then someone new caught her eyes! Her eyes widen, there beside Taichi was a girl with medium length dark hair. Taichi wasn't holding her or hugging her or anything, but Sora was positive that she is Tai's new girlfriend. 

Sora slowly followed Mimi and Nemmie into the room where everyone sat. Tai looked at Sora the whole time she was here. 

****

~ Taichi's POV ~

__

I can't believe she's back! I missed her so much. She's just as beautiful as ever. Oh Sora ……..I love you!

****

Normal POV

After they chatted, Nemmie and Mimi pulled Sora into Mimi's room. They sat down on Mimi's bed and chatted. Finally, Mimi started talking about Taichi ……

"You know Sora, Tai still really loves you."

"No ….he doesn't."

"How do you know?!?! You weren't here these two years!"

"Well, if he DOES still love me, he wouldn't have a girlfriend right now!" Tears was rolling down her face now.

"Oh Sora …..you still love him a lot, don't you?" asked Nemmie softly.

Sora nodded. "I just can't seem to forget about him, no matter how hard I tried!!!!"

"But Sora, he DOES love you still. He never forgot about you. That girl outside, Naoko, she's not Tai's girlfriend. TRUE, she DOES have a crush on Tai, but Tai told her that the only person he'll ever love is you! Sora, he hadn't forgotten you at all."

Sora looked up, surprised.

"And, he hadn't dated any other girls ever since you left him. We were all really surprised, well, you know how he use to be."

Sora nodded.

"Sora, you and Tai BELONG together, why don't you guys hook up????" asked a determine Nemmie.

Sora shook her head, "No …I can't, I just …..I duno …..I'm just so …..confused and ….and …..I'm so scared right now. I just don't know if I can accept him again. I'm so afraid of being hurt again." 

Sora buried her face with her hands and cried. 

"Sora …….think about it carefully. Please? We don't want you regretting it, Sora. You should talk to Tai…."

After they finished their little chat, Sora had to go home for dinner with her mom so she decided to leave early.

"Tai!!! I thought you said YOU have to go early too, right? *wink*"

"Oh ….oh ….um ….uhh….ya!"

"Then why don't you take Sora home too?"

"Sure."

Tai and Sora left Mimi's house quietly.

"So um Sora?"

"Uh …yeah?"

"Umm ….how was the past two years?"

"It was pretty good….."

"I see …..met any …..umm …..never mind."

"Yeah …."

"OH!!!"

"But only friends."

"Oh ….alright." Tai breathed a sign of relief.

"Umm ….Tai?"

"Uhh …ya?"

"Wanna go to the park and talk for awhile?"

"Sure!!!"

They walked to the park quietly and sat down on the swings.

"Sora." "Tai."

They both said at the same time.

"You first." "No you first!"

"Kay ….Tai, Mimi told me that you hadn't dated anyone for the past two years. Was that true?"

"*pause* Ya …."

"Why???"

"Because! Because I just can't forget about this orange hair crimson eyes girl that I still love so much. *pause* I …..I….I….Sh….she was the only girl that I had ever truly loved. She taught me to understand that word, that feeling and lots of other things that I don't know before."

"Tai ……."

"Sora …..I missed you so much! And I love you so much. It's true, please believe me, you're the only girl that I had ever loved, that I love now and that I will always love! My heart was broken apart when you left. It's like a part of my heart left me too."

"Oh Tai!!! I miss you sooo much too!! Aishiteru!!!!"

Sora threw her arms around Tai and Tai wrapped his arms around her slender waist for the first time ever since two years. Tears were running down both their faces, tears of happiness and true love.

:: THE END ::

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Okie …. Me done the story!!!! Hope you guys liked it!!! I duno … I think it's weird …. Do you peepos think it's a little rushed?!?! Tell me if it is!!! So I can improve!!!! I think I'll be writing more Taiora ficcies after!!! ^^" Remember to read it when it comes out!!! Anyways, thx again to all those nice peepos who reviewed and read my ficcie!!!! I luv ya alllll!!!!! Sayonara!!!

~ Kawaii-Q


End file.
